Romejin dan Mizelet
by Kuroka
Summary: Kisah cinta terlarang antara Romejin dan Mizelet akibat perseteruan keluarga Kaidolet dan Yamtague.


**Disclaimer:**

Danball Senki series © Level-5

**Warning:**

Typo, OOC, gila, _freak_.

* * *

**Romejin dan Mizelet**

by _kuyospeare_

* * *

Alkisah di sebuah kota bernama Misora, terdapat seorang pemuda yang gagah bernama Kaidolet Romejin. Layaknya pemuda-pemuda puber seusianya; Romejin tengah mengidap sebuah penyakit yang dsebabkan oleh virus merah jambu—alias penyakit akut yang biasa menyerang para remaja, yakni jatuh cinta. Gelaja-gejala yang ditimbulkan oleh penyakit ini antara lain adalah susah tidur, susah makan, susah buang air besar (?), daya konsentrasi berkurang, sering melamun, dan sebagainya.

Tentu saja beberapa dari gelaja tersebut pun dialami oleh Romejin. Siang dan malam Romejin selalu dipenuhi akan bayang-bayang gadis yang telah merenggut hatinya. Ribuan lembar puisi cinta telah Romejin ciptakan, namun tak ada satu pun dari puisi tersebut yang sampai pada Bansaline—sosok gadis yang membuat Romejin mabuk kepayang padanya.

Pada suatu hari, atas dorongan kedua sahabatnya yang bernama Yuuyatio dan Kousukelio, Romejin memutuskan untuk memberanikan diri menyatakan perasaannya pada Bansaline. Namun sosok gadis pujaan Romejin tersebut merobek hatinya dengan menolak mentah-mentah perasaan tulus Romeojin tersebut.

Alasannya?

Entahlah, tidak ada yang tahu—tapi bisa jadi hal ini dipengaruhi oleh faktor keluarga mereka; di mana pada saat itu keluarga Bansaline—Yamtague—dan keluarga Romejin—Kaidolet—sedang tidak akur satu sama lain.

Romejin yang patah hati karena ditolak cintanya pun berakhir galau—

_"Panjang sebelah ikat tali sepatuku…_

_Tidak seimbang_ membuatku rapuh…"

—lalu ia membenamkan wajahnya dalam pelukan tangannya, berlarut-larut menumpahkan segala kesedihan yang ia rasakan.

Yuuyatio dan Kousukelio merasa iba melihat Romejin yang galau karena putus cinta. Keduanya lalu berdiskusi untuk mencari cara supaya bisa menghibur Romejin yang dirundung kesedihan tersebut. Atas ide brilian yang diusulkan oleh Kousukelio, sepupu dari Romejin, akhirnya mereka berdua pun sepakat untuk menyupport Romejin agar ia mau kembali berusaha memperjuangkan nasib cintanya dan membujuknya untuk menemui Bansaline sekali lagi.

Berkat dukungan moral dari Yuuyatio dan Kousukelio, akhirnya Romejin pun memutuskan untuk bangkit dari keterpurukannya dan meneruskan perjuangannya untuk mendapatkan hati Bansaline.

Dengan modal nekat untuk membuktikan ketulusan cintanya pada Bansaline, Romejin (yang senantiasa ditemani oleh Yuuyatio dan Kousukelio kemanapun) menyusup ke dalam pesta Keluarga Yamtague untuk memberi _kejutan_ pada Bansaline dengan kehadirannya di pesta tersebut. Rencananya, Romejin akan berbicara empat mata dengan Bansaline untuk menyatakan perasaannya sekali lagi.

Ketiganya lalu sepakat untuk berpencar mencari sosok Bansaline di tengah ramainya pesta tersebut. Romejin mencari ke arah tenggara, Yuuyatio ke arah barat dan Kousukelio ke arah utara.

Setelah beberapa saat mencari, akhirnya Romejin menemukan sosok yang dicarinya.

"Ah, Ban—"

Namun karena kurang hati-hati, Romejin menabrak seseorang di dekatnya hingga terjatuh.

(Bruk.)

_"—Kyah!"_

Untung saja sebelum orang itu terhempas ke lantai, Romejin sempat menangkapnya.

(Gyut.)

"Anda tidak apa-apa, kan, No..na…." perkataan Romejin memudar saat ia memandang wajah dari gadis yang baru saja ia tangkap barusan.

"…Iya, saya tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih karena Tuan telah menangkap saya,"

Akan tetapi Romejin masih terdiam.

"..T-tuan?"

"—Ah, uhm.. maaf, tidak—eeh, m-maksudnya; maaf karena barusan saya sudah menabrak Nona," tutur Romejin meminta maaf sambil sedikit tergagap.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa. Lagipula ruangan ini sangat ramai, jadi wajar kalau Tuan sampai tidak sengaja menabrak saya," jawab gadis tersebut sambil tersenyum maklum. "Oh ya, sebelumnya mohon maaf atas ketidaksopanan saya karena belum memperkenalkan diri." Sang gadis lalu memperkenalkan dirinya sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit, "Nama saya Mizelet. Yamtague Mizelet. Senang berkenalan dengan anda, Tuan… err—"

"—Romejin."

"Tuan Romejin…" Mizelet kembali tersenyum dan membuat jantung Romejin berdetak tak karuan.

Setelah basa-basi formal tersebut, Mizelet pun berpamitan untuk undur diri.

"Uhm, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu—"

"—Tunggu!" tiba-tiba saja Romejin menahan tangan Mizelet, "Uhm… kalau Nona sedang kosong.. m-maukah Nona berdansa dengan saya?"

"Eh…?"

Romejin menelan ludahnya tanpa suara. "Tapi, jika Nona tidak berkenan atau ada urusan lainnya—"

"—Baiklah,"

"Hah?"

"…Saya mau berdansa dengan Tuan," jawab Mizelet sambil tersipu malu.

Seketika itu juga Romejin merasa seperti sedang membelah atmosfir berlapis-lapis, meluncur bersama seekor paus akrobatis, dan menuju rasi bintang paling manis—

Pemuda itu telah melupakan semuanya; baik itu tujuan awal kehadirannya di pesta tersebut, maupun perasaannya terhadap Bansaline. Dengan kata lain, Romejin baru saja jatuh cinta pada gadis yang lain di hadapannya, yakni Mizelet. Jika tidak, mana mungkin jantungnya berdetak begitu kencang saat tangannya meraih Mizelet dan membawanya menuju lantai dansa.

Setibanya di areal dansa, keduanya pun langsung bergabung dengan pasangan lainnya untuk berdansa.

"Tuan.. sangat pandai berdansa, ya." Puji Mizelet saat melihat gerakan Romejin yang begitu halus dan lancar.

"Tidak juga, saya hanya—_ouch_!"

"—Ah, m-maaf!"

"Ahahah, tidak apa-apa—_aw_!"

"M-maaf!"

"Ti—_ADAW_!"

Sepatu milik Mizelet berkali-kali menginjak kaki Romejin sehingga Romejin pun menjadi pincang. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk berhenti berdansa dan beristirahat di sudut ruangan yang cukup lengang.

Mizelet berkali-kali meminta maaf pada Romejin akibat kecerobohannya di lantai dansa barusan. "Maaf, maafkan saya, Tuan..."

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Romejin sambil tersenyum dan sedikit meringis menahan sakit, "Kan, tidak sengaja."

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar dentangan jam yang membuat Romejin terkesiap.

_'Gawat… sudah hampir jam malam!' _batin Romejin panik dalam hati.

Begitulah; karena Romejin dan kawan-kawannya menyusup ke dalam pesta tersebut, ia tidak mendapat izin untuk berkeliaran melebihi jam malam pada malam hari oleh pihak keluarganya. Jika Romejin ketahuan melanggar jam malam, maka bisa-bisa jatah uang jajan bulanannya dipotong, dan Romejin tidak ingin hal ini sampai terjadi.

"Uhm, Nona Mizelet.." Romejin membuka mulutnya, "Sebenarnya saya ingin berada di sini lebih lama… tapi, maaf; saya harus pamit sekarang karena saya sudah ada agenda…" tutur Romejin menjelaskan kondisinya.

"Ah… kalau begitu sebaiknya Tuan Romejin segera bergegas—dan, terima kasih karena sudah menghadiri pesta keluarga kami," ujar Mizelet seraya membungkukkan sedikit punggungnya untuk menunjukkan rasa terima kasih.

"Saya juga berterima kasih karena sudah diudang ke pesta ini," jawab Romejin (berbohong). "Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu…" Romejin mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada Mizelet, "…Semoga kita bisa bertemu kembali di lain kesempatan."

"Ya," Mizelet mengangguk kecil, "Semoga perjalanan Tuan lancar; sehingga Tuan dapat sampai ke tempat tujuan Tuan dengan selamat,"

(Tiga ratus dua puluh tiga detik kemudian—)

"ADUDUDUDUDUH—SAKIT, KOUSUKELIO!"

"Shh, jangan manja!" Kousukelio memukul keras pundak Romejin yang tengah meringis kesakitan karena kakinya yang bengkak akibat terinjak oleh Mizelet tadi sedang diurut, "Bersabarlah sedikit, paling tidak sampai Yuuyatio kembali—ah, itu dia!"

Dari kejauhan, tampak Yuuyatio sedang membawa sesuatu. "Fyuh; untung saja ada warung yang masih buka jam segini," ujarnya sambil memberikan barang bawaannya pada Kousukelio, "Ini, parem kocoknya."

"Terima kasih," sahut Kousukelio sambil menerima benda tersebut dari tangan Yuuyatio.

Setelah mengolesi kaki pincang Romejin dengan obat tradisional tersebut, Kousukelio dan Yuuyatio membantu Romejin (yang terseok-seok) berjalan menuju kereta kuda mereka—yang senjaga mereka parkir di tempat yang sepi sebab mereka bertiga adalah tamu-tamu yang tak diundang ke pesta Keluarga Yamtague tersebut.

Saat ketiganya sedang berjalan di dekat sebuah beranda, tiba-tiba saja terdengar sayup-sayup suara seorang wanita.

_"Romejin… Romejin…"_

Seketika itu juga, bulu rome Romejin merinding. _"Hiiiy…!"_

_"Romejin…"_

Romejin menyebut-nyebut nama tuhannya di dalam hati demi meminta perlindungan serta ampunan dari-Nya.

_"Tuan Romejin…"_

…Eh? Sepertinya Romejin mengenali suara itu—

"...Mizelet?"

"Eh?" sahut Yuuyatio dan Kousukelio secara bersamaan.

"Itu... itu suara Mizelet!" seru Romejin berbunga-bunga; berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan kondisinya sebelum ini.

"Mizelet…?" Tanya Yuuyatio, menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Siapa itu?"

"Bukankah tadi kita hanya mencari Bansaline?" ujar Kousukelio menambahkan.

Romejin mengangguk, "Ya, begitulah—barusan aku meneemukan Bansaline, tetapi saat aku hendak menghampirinya, aku tidak sengaja menabrak Mizelet, lalu, yah…" tiba-tiba saja wajah Romejin bersemu merah, "Tiba-tiba saja aku mengajaknya berdansa, lalu… tak kusangka ia akan menerimanya… Kemudian saat kami sedang berdansa.. dia.. tidak sengaja menginjak kakiku dan… membuatnya jadi seperti ini," jelas Romejin sambil terkekeh pelan.

Yuuyatio dan Kousukelio terdiam sambil memandang satu sama lain.

"…Romejin," gumam Kousukelio, "Jangan bilang kalau kau…"

"…Suka pada Mizelet?" Yuuyatio menutup kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Kousukelio.

Tik.

Tik.

Tik.

(Blush…!)

_"Aaaah,"_ tutur Kousukelio dan Yuuyatio saat mendapati wajah Romejin menjadi merah padam di bawah siraman cahaya bulan.

"Jadi, kau sudah _move on_ dari Bansaline, hmm?" Tanya Kousukelio dengan nada khas yang dimiliki oleh para tukang buli.

"Uhm, i-itu—"

"Mizelet, ya… aku jadi penasaran seperti apa gadis yang telah menaklukkan hatimu dari Bansaline," Yuuyatio ikut menimpali komentar Kousukelio.

"A-aa..anu—"

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita dekati sumber suara itu!" ajak Kousukelio berinisiatif untuk mencuri dengar apapun yang bisa ia curi dengar dari bawah beranda tersebut.

"Eh?" Romejin mencelos seketika.

"Setuju!" respon Yuuyatio menyetujui usulan tersebut.

"H-hah? A, apa? Tunggu—"

"Ayo, Romejin!" kedua sahabat Romejin menyeret pemuda pincang tersebut tanpa belas kasih.

_"H-HENTIKAAAAAAN…!"_

* * *

**(Bersambung)**


End file.
